


Dream one shot book

by DreamNapper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Summoning, Fights, Fix-It, Multi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNapper/pseuds/DreamNapper
Summary: Hi-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	1. Rules

Won’t write:  
R*pe  
Smut about/with children  
Deaths of children or characters  
X readers  
Gender bending  
Vore  
Cannibalism  
“I suddenly can’t fight” softies  
OCs who date the main characters

New: no weird ships of any kind

Will write:  
Smut  
Fluff  
LGBTQ+  
OCs  
CW: JSchlatt  
Ass kickings

I will put a warning for somethings, if anyone I’m writing say they are uncomfortable with what I’m doing I will immediately take this down. If you are disrespectful or picking fights with anyone in my comments I will delete all your comments.

DON’T REQUEST NASTY THINGS ABOUT KIDS.


	2. Requests

Ask away everyone, and again no nasty shit about/with miners! My age writing limit is 18+ anyone under that age limit for smut Will NOT and I repeat will NOT BE Written.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo have some nightmares, Dream comforts them
> 
> Brotherly Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For isInkinaSheepError!

Tommy woke with a scream, which intern woke Tubbo up with a scream. They were both sweating and panting Tommy -in a panic- reached for Tubbo falling off the bed in the process, tubbo was crying hard. memories of what Schlatt did to him and that horrible war, Tommy wasn't any different. Wilbur and the TNT 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭- the door banged open showing Dream, who's mask was off. Green and purple eyes looked Worried ”Guys? What- are you okay?” Dream had asked in such a concerned tone. The boys immediately ran up to him, Dream caught them with ease. They sobbed in his shirt and dreams worries got worse at that, carrying them to his room Dream laid them down. once done dream Crawled in bed too, he moved them so tubbo was on one side and Tommy the other. Dream began single.

𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥, 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩

The boys looked up

𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯',𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨

Tommy Shifted closer

𝘓𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯' 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦  
𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦,𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘈𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘠𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺  
𝘔𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥

Tubbo’s eyes Started to feel heavy

𝘈 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩  
𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘸  
𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱  
𝘞𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘸?  
𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱

The boys couldn’t keep they’re eyes open anymore

𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘦  
𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥  
𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦  
𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘺  
𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘸  
𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱

They were both asleep now

𝘞𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘯𝘰𝘸?  
𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱  
𝘈-𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰  
𝘛𝘭𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺  
𝘠𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺-𝘥𝘢𝘺  
𝘈-𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰  
𝘛𝘭𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺  
𝘠𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺-𝘥𝘢𝘺~  
By the end of it, all three were asleep.

(𝐁𝗼𝐧𝐮𝐬)  
Wilbur and Techno stood outside the door, tears falling. They 𝘒𝘯𝘦𝘸 they were no longer the ones the Younger ones ran to, they had really messed up not taking care of their little brothers. Maybe one day they could be forgiven.....


	4. Child at the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father-Son Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For noname!

Dream stared at the child right in front of him, he had opened his door to go out shopping only to find a literal child right there. ”Hi?” the kid waved Dream crouched down ”kid... where are your parents?” Dream wanted to hopefully return a lost kid. He looked at Dream, he shrugged then walked past dream inside. that’s when dream noticed the kid looked weird, almost.....like him. The kid had fluffy blond hair and purple looking eyes.” what’s your name kid? Because I can’t keep calling you well ’Kid’” He turned around ”Purpled” then walked towards the kitchen, Dream blinked ‘huh....I mean my IS Dream so like’  
He shook his head and followed Purpled. He watched Purpled climb the stool and sit. ’I’m so confused’ Dream had no idea what was going on, he thought it was just gonna be a normal Saturday. “They told me come to this house” Purpled said. Dream looked at him “why....?” Dreams thoughts was just ??????, “ because they said you’re just like me” Purpled looked up “ you are like me, Right?” Dream just kinda stared, “uhh sure” It was silent for a few seconds before they both jumped when they heard grumbling. “You must be hungry huh” the kid nodded. Dream sighed before going to make something for him.

————————————Time skip————————————

After they were done dream looked up, The kid looked like he was about to pass out. Dream sighed before picking him up and carrying him to his room. Once he tucked to him in Dream walked out, dream still there for a few seconds ‘well, guess I’m taking care of him....’

(Bonus)

Dream stared at the fire that was in his backyard, then look towards purpled. “Why kid.....why” he whispered miserably. “Dragon” was all Purpled said.


End file.
